


To Steal a Black Hatter

by stark_nakedness



Category: Leverage
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Freeform writing, Honor among theives, Hurt Alec, Hurt Eliot Spencer, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Neal is a charmer, Neal loves Alec, Oblivious, Parker knows everything, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Whump, but he also loves Kate, idiots fall in love, to steal an Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stark_nakedness/pseuds/stark_nakedness
Summary: “These people? These are my people Neal - family,” he answered honestly. He had to make the other man understand.“Having said that, you gotta know you’re my family too,” Alec reached a large hand across to grip Neal’s upper arm. He squeezed reassuringly.“I don’t like keeping secrets from them, but you’re important to me. I would never compromise your safety without cause. They’ve never asked, so I ain’t ever had to answer. Ya feel me man?”And yeah, Neal understood. These people had Hardison hooked - line, and sinker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled across this one-shot I had sitting in my drive for a little while. It's a little rough, but I figured I'd hid it for long enough. I'm breaking it up into segments just to make a few edits easier for me. As far as plot goes, it's kinda roughly sketched out. Nothing major. More or less it's about the relationships and dynamic within the team. Also, Kate Moreau, and Damien Moreau? Why not take advantage. So enjoy this crappy piece of work. Until next time!

Sometimes, Neal became nostalgic for the old life. The cons and forgeries. The excitement and thrill. No Peter Burke. No ankle tracker. No restraints. Being a criminal was so _easy_ . Being a _not-so-bad_ criminal was tough. He was getting the hang of it though. A bit slowly, but at least he was trying to do the right thing. It was a good start, but not enough to convince Peter to go along with his plan.  

This time around, being a good guy wasn't enough. No. Sometimes it was good to be a little bad. The F.B.I. on the other hand, didn't agree. Peter wouldn’t be able to protect him this time. And if the law makers couldn't help, then it was time to turn to some lawbreakers.  

“Moz, there isn't any other option.” Neal chewed at his bottom lip; watching as the other man took a long drink. He knew this was crazy. One small miscalculation and he'd be back behind bars with no chance of getting out. It was a huge risk, but worth it. She always had been.

Caffrey slouched back against the counter  - hands shoved deep into his pockets. His bangs brushed against his temples as his eyes shone with a familiar intensity. Despite his immaculate appearance, the thief looked... tired.

Moozie finally set his drink down - slowly - and stared at Neal considerately. It didn't feel right, involving another player. Moz trusted Neal’s judgement, yes, but the man was far too involved in this. He adjusted his glasses. Once and then twice, before brushing fingers across his forehead. When it came to Kate, Neal had this untamable need to protect the woman. Mozzie shook his head.

“I know - I _know_... but Neal, we're not even sure our black hatter is willing to get involved. He’s got his own crew now. And after everything that went down between you two, you really wanna drag him into this mess?”

It was a half ditch effort to get the thief to change his mind. Mozzie didn't think it would work, but he had to try. He didn’t want to drag someone else into this. Kate’s brother was bad news. This entire situation was _bad news_. This could mess up everything Neal had done, to mend previously broken ties with the technician. Caffrey just shook his head, and pushed off the counter.

“No. I know him, Moz. He’d want to help. He'd be even more upset if I kept it from him. Kate was his friend too. You know all that.”

A ray of sunlight caught in Neal’s blue eyes; reflecting off the passion and determination swirling within. Mozzie sighed and slumped further in his seat - defeated. Caffrey could read between the lines, and gave him a grin full of perfect teeth.

“You'll see Moz. Hardison is the best there is. With him, we can finally take down Damien Moreau.”

 

* * *

 

Hardison rubbed at the back of his neck - exhausted. The con had wrapped up nicely, but not without a couple hitches. Parker had been injured, then Eliot had gotten pissed, and Alec was left feeling worried and frustrated at the same time. He hadn’t had any eyes on her when she'd gotten hurt. All he could hear were pained gasps, and then silence, as he began shouting at her through the comms. Later he learned that some low-life thug had gotten the drop on her, and pushed her from the roof. Luckily, she’d already had a line out and managed to grab hold. She’d escaped with some torn muscles in her shoulder and a bruised ego. It wasn’t something she hadn’t dealt with before, Parker had assured them. Still, it was enough to keep her out of the harness for a good couple of weeks. 

Nate had put a hold on taking any jobs for a while. At least jobs that meant a thief would be vital to the plan. Hardison didn’t think he had to worry about an assignment anytime soon. Nate knew how much they relied on Parker, and he wouldn't put that kind of stress on them. At least, not when sober.   

He shut the door behind him, and dropped his keys into a little dish that Parker had given him for his birthday. It was a cat dish, but he hadn’t any cat to use it for. He figured it could double up as a key dish, and Parker had given him a bright smile when he’d said so. He loved that dish. Alec proceeded to toe off his shoes with a satisfied groan. 

He hoped that she was doing alright. Hardison had wanted to stay with her longer, but Nate had finally kicked him and Eliot out. Sophie had soothed them both - promising to call if anything went wrong. He’d finally relented and the exhaustion had hit him full force. Eliot hadn't been doing much better. He was wired and on edge - slight bags under his eyes. The hitter never liked it when someone on the team got hurt. Saw it as some kinda failure on his part, or some other far fetched bullshit. Alec had thought about inviting the man over, but then the aches in his body had reminded him that he hadn’t slept in three days. Normally this wasn’t a problem, but the incident with Parker had shaved a few years off his life. He needed some kind of rest, and a wound up Eliot wasn’t going to help. 

So, he’d stayed silent and just said his goodbyes. He thought that maybe Eliot was a little disappointed in being left alone, but Hardison knew it was the lack of sleep talking. The man loved his solitude. 

Alec flicked on the lights - squinting as the harsh glare cut through the room. He fell into his usual post-mission routine; checking his monitors for any security breaches. Once he was satisfied that not a single speck of dust had been moved, he wandered into the kitchen for food. His sock covered toes curled as the cold from the tiled floor seeped into his feet. What he wouldn’t give for some of Eliot’s home cooked lasagna. He was running solo tonight though, and nothing in his fridge looked appetizing. Even the pizza joints were closed for the night. Maybe he could persuade Eliot to whip him up something tomorrow?

Resigning himself to a bowl of cereal, Hardison wandered back over to his laptop. He would just double check on a few things before crashing for the night. The sounds of his chewing was accompanied by the occasional click of his mouse. Everything was checking out. All the plans had fell through, and any hint of their presence was thoroughly scrubbed clean. He smiled to himself. Damn, he was good at what he did. 

He’d drained the last of his milk from his bowl, and was about ready to close his laptop for the night, when something caught his eye. A single email. It looked like ordinary junk mail, but something was... off. He leaned in closer and squinted his eyes to double check that he wasn’t seeing things. Setting aside his bowl, he drew the laptop closer and clicked on the tab. The glow of the screen reflected in his eyes as he concentrated on the series of numbers used throughout the spam page. Normally junk mail wouldn't be worth a second thought. But the format was unusual, and the prices listed were odd for the items being advertised. 

He blinked once in surprise, before his brow furrowed. There was only one person who knew about Hardison’s age old method, and he hadn’t heard from him in years. Getting caught by the F.B.I was a serious turn off for any kind of communication, and after everything else that’d happened? It was safe to say Hardison was surprised. For him to contact him now - well there was a whole range of possibilities as to why. Alec leaned back in his seat and scratched at his head in thought. The message was brief. It didn’t sound urgent, merely a request to meet up with the hacker for some help. Hardison’s mind whirled at the implications. 

He chewed at the bottom of his lip in thought.  Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward again - fingers hovering over the keys. He read the message once more, and frowned to himself. There was a lot of history there. Something he had believed was lost in his past. He had been young and naive, and easily lost to the antics of a charming thief. Alec took a deep breath. Despite that, he knew the man would never break his trust. Not after everything they had been through together. Besides, Alec couldn't deny that a small part of him would always belong with his old crew. 

If Neal Caffrey was asking for Hardison’s help, then he would get it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot notices things.

Eliot hadn't thought much of it at first.

Sure Hardison had been more occupied lately, but that wasn’t exactly strange. The man sometimes went into a weird funk, and his attention would be focused elsewhere for awhile. He never outright ignored them though. Whether it was some new tech, or whatever game that’d caught his fancy, Hardison was always on point for a con. Eliot could trust that the man had their backs when it really counted.

So it wasn't such a big deal when Hardison started excusing himself from pizza night - claiming he had some other plans. Probably had something to do with the imaginary friends Hardison insisted were actual people. Eliot wasn't bothered, _much_ , when Alec was practically glued to his phone one day and barely spared the hitter a glance. Eliot would be the first to say that the man was married to his hardware, but even Hardison would sit down and talk to you face to face once in awhile. Eliot hadn't even been upset - annoyed yes, but when wasn’t he annoyed with the hacker? - when Hardison kept skipping out on movie night.

 _"No Parker, I ain't_ disappointed _\- Sophie don’t you start. Just pick a goddamn movie already, will you.”_  

Naw, the hitter knew that their residential hacker would mentally come back to them when a job surfaced - all focused and attentive like every other con he worked. The younger man was always still around anyhow. Just not… present. Less bickering, and rambling. No more surprise animations starring Mr. Punchy. Not even one mention of some new commercial Eliot was supposedly filming. Eliot was hard pressed to admit that he sorta missed the banter. It took a certain skill to annoy Eliot without being bashed in the head, and Hardison was becoming a pro.

That’s all it was.

So he wasn't worried. Not really. Just curious and a little on edge. They’d been working together for over two years, and that made way for certain patterns to arise. Eliot had trained himself to pick up on the little things. Every member of the crew had certain traditions that let the hitter know everything was alright. Sophie always drank tea in the morning. For her to break pattern was a definite red flag. Parker not jumping off bridges for fun? Well that was a natural disaster in the making. A completely sober Nate? That meant Armageddon was upon them all. Hardison had a pretty distinctive pattern of his own, and now he was veering off course. It made Eliot’s instincts flare. 

So he'd begun to watch the young man even more closely. A knot of unease twisted in his gut, and he didn't like it. Soon he began to notice other changes in the hackers habits. An increase in orange soda consumption wasn't uncommon, but highly unusual when there wasn't a con taking place. Growth of stubble, and dark circles under the eyes meant long nights and hours behind the screen. Something was off... almost different even. As the days went by Eliot grew more restless. 

“Hey, ya notice something off ‘bout Hardison?” he finally asked Parker.

At the mention of his name, Parker quickly sought the hacker out. Eliot had spotted Alec by the couch earlier. Now he’d drifted back over to his geek corner. Once she had him in her sights, Parker narrowed her eyes in deep concentration. Hardison was smiling down at his phone and shaking his head in amusement - flashes of blue washed over his features and highlighted the delight painted across his face. Probably some kinda new software he was working on. The man always got giddy over anything he’d made. He still couldn't stop gloating over the virtual reality sensors he'd created last month.

“No, why?” she threw Eliot a wary glance of suspicion, “you think he's an alien in disguise? Evil twin?”

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, “A clone made by the government to act as a spy. I have a taser and some rope. Let's take him by surprise.”

Suddenly there was the crackle of electricity as she shoved a taser near his face. He swatted her hand away. It was his fault really, for asking in the first place. He should've expected that Parker would jump to some insane conclusion.

“ _What_? Why the hell would I - No, Parker. Get that outta my face, and put it _away_. I just meant - meant that maybe he was acting more distracted than usual. Kay? Anything geeky going on, that you know ‘bout?”

He watched her with an expectant expression. If anybody knew anything, it was the blonde thief sitting before him. Her brows furrowed as she thought, and she tilted her head to the side in speculation. Hardly a shift of her hand and the taser was suddenly out of sight, as well as his wallet. It should've bothered him, but he knew Parker. She’d return it before he needed it.

“He did buy three different kinds of soap balls a few days ago. They were weird and smelly,” her nose scrunched in distaste, “he also received some scraps. Looked like old trackers, and a buncha wires. He’s probably making that bath bomb he was talking about.”

Eliot's eyes narrowed in thought. “Parker, you do realize bath bombs aren't _literal_ _bombs_. And when has Hardison ev’r talked ‘bout using them? He ain't even got a bathtub.” He's pretty sure he would remember this conversation. He never missed a chance to tease the man, not over something like this. Especially after the comment he’d made regarding Eliot's hair regimen.

“Ohhhh, that makes more sense. No wonder he was giving me funny looks. Damn, I was looking forward to that,” she gave a small huff of disappointment, “He’d been rambling about a bubble bath last week. You know, when we’d went to ValueMore.” She stated with a casual wave of her hand.

“How come I don't remember this.” He demanded.

“Um, _yeah_ , while you were too busy flirting with the cashier, Alec and I scoped out the place. I may have lifted a few things, and one thing led to another. Habit you know? And, um, Hardison started talking about how he deserved a bubble bath for some boring stuff he did. Blah, blah, blah. Boring hacker stuff.” She tilted her head and gave him a too wide grin, before hopping off the stool with a hard thump. His attention immediately shifted.

“Whoa, hey. Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” He gripped her about the waist as she stumbled forward.

“Resting is boring. I was bored. I don't like it,” and he couldn’t help but shake his head in fond amusement as she continued to whine. Soon the complaints teetered into dangerous ground. He’d had to hold back a growl of frustration while telling her that grappling in this condition wasn’t an option.

“It could be five feet for all I care Parker. You’re _not_ leaving this couch.”

She smacked him on the arm for his efforts. Finally, he managed to console her by promising that he would go with her once she was better.

“Hey Hardison, you up for some -” the words trailed off as he found the other man missing. His hands curled into loose fists as some strange feeling twisted in his stomach. Parker quickly patted his arm. More than likely it was just a response she had picked up somewhere and was copying in an attempt to be “normal”. It was nice of her really, but it did nothing to stop the growing unease worming its way into his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee and an old friend makes for an interesting day.

The fresh air tickled his nose as he strolled along the edges of a secluded district. It was a glaring contrast to where he’d been the last few weeks. Surrounded by computers, wires, and orange soda. Long nights playing with complicated code, and hacking into systems with intense firewall systems had been fun. He’d been living the dream. Now it was time to put all his hard work to the test.   

Alec kept a keen eye on his surroundings -  mind whirling and sight sharp. His gaze flicked over to a group of teenage girls. All of them huddled around their socially appointed queen bee, thus blocking off a clear view to the garden’s fountain. The crescendo of laughter soon caught his attention, and he quickly left behind the gossip of high-school drama. Instead he took note of the small park a few yards away. It was nestled among the safety of rustic buildings, and towering trees. Parents and children alike were scattered throughout the playground, and he couldn’t help but picture Parker running off to explore the scene. Children were not her strong suit, but monkey bars held a special place in her heart. He'd have to think about installing some along their ceiling, once she’d fully recovered. She'd like that. Turning away, his gaze landed on a couple taking a slow stroll around the area. Their fingers twined together, with smiles painted along their lips, and something very familiar swimming in their eyes. Alec quickly looked away.

Another glance around confirmed that the area was still secure. He hadn’t been followed by friend or foe alike. He was unrecognized here; just another ghost making their way through life. Adjusting his glasses, he took the time to really take in the different businesses littered about. Many of them were small business owners thriving in an area yet untouched by large corporations. Hardison couldn’t help but wonder how long that would last.

Soon enough, a small building caught his eye. It was a cafe swathed in neutral colors and nestled in a corner that provided an open view of the area. It was perfect for what Hardison needed. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Alec sauntered over to the shop with a few long strides. The aroma of coffee beans and different spices enveloped him as he stepped inside - the soft ring of a bell announcing his presence. It was cute. Benches and tables scattered about the building, with an island in the center housing the employees and machines. There was a  display of foreign coffee beans tucked along the right corner of the counter. Something that Eliot would be interested in. Maybe he’d grab some on his way out.

The cafe wasn't too busy. Just enough that Hardison could pass as being one of many caffeine addicts lingering about. Gaze scanning down the menu, Alec randomly ordered an overpriced drink with extra whip cream. Coffee wasn’t his poison, but it would have to do. Grabbing his drink, he took note of the scribbled alias hastily written along the Styrofoam container. How they could butcher a name as simple as ‘Greg’ was anyone’s guess.

Thumbing along the fake name, Alec couldn’t help but begin to feel antsy. A glance at his watch told him that Neal was still mid-flight. Another two hours had to pass before he even landed, which left the hacker waiting. A coil of anxiousness coiled deep in his belly. He needed to be somewhere secure to parse through these thoughts. Standing in the middle of the cafe was getting him odd looks.

Scratching at the back of his neck, Hardison took in the different options for seating. He couldn’t help but start to relax as he recalled the lessons Eliot had been giving him. Easy access to exits. No large windows. Keep the entire space within view, yet remain hidden yourself. Eyeing a small bench along the back left area, he silently mourned the loss of the front space, and slid into his chosen seat. Eliot had made sure that Alec questioned large windows at all costs. All thanks to a gory story involving snipers and detailed wet work. Alec really hadn't needed a full description involving brain fragments and scrambled eggs, but the guy wouldn’t shut up. Still, he couldn’t help but feel a bit calmer now, knowing that he had all his bases covered. Even miles away the hitter still had Alec’s back.   

Taking another sip, Hardison pulled out his laptop and tapped into five different WiFi signals. Thumbing the strap off his shoulder, he initiated a program that would regularly bounce his connection off different access points and cover the hotspot he was currently using. It made it harder for anyone to pinpoint his exact location, and kept him relatively invisible. At this rate, Eliot would've been at least _tempted_ to smile. Give Hardison the right tools, and he could make magic happen.

It wasn't long before he got sucked into the digital world though. All background noise and buzzing thoughts were washed away in the glow of his screen. The muscles in his neck loosened, and previous aches dissipated. His fingers flew across the keyboard as he tweaked a line of code. Even before the issue was solved, his mind was racing ahead to work at the next problem. His coffee was steadily cooling as he monitored his accounts, and the security of the team's personal platform. This was what he was meant to be doing, and it felt wonderful. Age of the geek baby.

His mind had been buried so deep in the creation of a new algorithm that he'd startled when a body slipped into the chair across from him. Alec blinked once, and then a second time. Dammit. He’d lost focus of his surroundings. He could practically hear the hitter growling at him to pay closer attention. Alec shook his head minutely, and straightened. Suppressing a wince, he groaned lightly at the familiar sound of his spine popping back into place. It had always made Parker wrinkle her nose in disgust, before she’d turn around and do the same thing. Somehow it always ended up becoming a weird competition of sorts. Everything with Parker was weird, but… always in a good way.

His attention was snagged by the clearing of a throat. “Same old Hardison, hard at work.”

The hacker blinked as if waking for the first time. The voice. That face. Alec couldn't stop grinning even if he'd wanted too. He gave a low laugh, and all the fears from before washed away at the sight of the man before him. 

“Hey man, good to see you,” and damn did Neal look _good_. He stopped to give the thief a once over - right brow rising as a low whistle slipped past his lips. Back when Hardison had first met the guy, Neal hadn’t been able to afford name brand suits. Now though? The man was oozing class. His hair was a bit longer too - just enough to rest at his temples comfortably. The fedora was new, but Caffrey made it work. He looked lean and sharp; a predator lying in wait.

“Damn. Life with the feds sure does treat you well,” and Neal rolled his eyes at that, before shooting Alec a smirk.

“It has its moments. By the looks of it, I'm not the only one who can gloat.” Neal hummed to himself, and gave the man an appraising look.

Alec couldn't help giving him a smug grin in return, before turning back to his laptop. Neal's anklet had been a hurdle Alec worked hard to overcome. His system seemed to have gotten the man through customs and out of the state with no issue, but Hardison couldn't help but complete a few minor check ups. Caffrey grinned to himself as he sat back and watched in silence. It was nice knowing that some things never changed. Their first job together, the thief had thought Alec was cute and sweet. He’d been all gangling angles in too big clothing, and bright smiles shining with awkward braces. That boy had grown into something resembling art. Alec was now all long limbs and smooth planes with a strong jaw. The black coat was tight across the hacker’s shoulders - sharp lines and perfect cuts to accentuate Alec’s lean frame. The scarf was different, but it worked well to highlight the length of Hardison’s neck. Alec shifted - leaning back slightly as he finished his preliminary check - and crossed his arms over his chest. The movement made the fabric tighten around his biceps and accentuated the curve of muscle hiding underneath. Neal's fingers twitched with a familiar need, but he knew better than to reach out. 

“I'd heard what happened. You were almost home free man, ‘till you got the brilliant idea to bust out right before your release date. Now it seems the feds got you on some sorta leash involving that nice piece of jewelry right there. What’s the deal with that?”

Neal flicked a tongue out to lick at his lips. His eyes darted across the room for a moment. He was alert and slightly on edge, and Alec felt himself tense in response. The message hadn't sounded urgent, but numbers could only communicate so much. Neal had always been a magnet for danger, and that was something that hadn't changed in the slightest. 

“It was Kate. She’d visited me in jail and,” he ran his fingers through his hair, “I thought I could catch her in time, but I was too late. Like always.”

Hardison leaned forward and shot his friend a knowing look. He’d known Kate. The two had been inseparable. Love at first sight and all that jazz. Their love had been a wonderful thing. For Neal and Kate at least. For Hardison, it had been the beginning to an end. Leaving the thief behind had been hard, but the right choice. He'd owed himself so much more than just staying as Neal's personal lap dog. It was something Caffrey still had a hard time understanding. Alec had always been a complex creature though - finding solace in the machines that provided just as much complexity as the man himself. He had his reasons and Neal didn't need to understand those decisions. It had never been his choice to make. 

“I'm sorry man. That’s tough,” Alec chewed at his bottom lip for a moment. “But that was a while back. Why'd you get in touch now?”

Caffrey shook his head and cleared his throat. Lifting his gaze, he met Alec’s eyes. There lied a glint of anger and urgency; a swirl of desperation that Alec hadn't seen in a long time. He knew that look, and it didn’t bring good news of any kind. 

“It's Damien, Hardison. He’s got Kate. I need to take the bastard down for good. To do that though? Well, I'm going to need your help.”

Hardison froze. A hint of fear clawed at the back of his mind as his breathing stuttered for a single second. He could practically hear Eliot in his mind - hissing in aggravation before trying to drag him away by the arm. A rough whisper in his ear barking out an order to -  _'Get up. Get out. Run'_. He couldn't though. Something was keeping him cemented in that seat.

' _Dammit Hardison_.' He ignored the small voice, and furrowed his brow in thought. 

“Shit man,” Kate was in trouble. Her _brother_ was involved. The guy was bad news. Alec had always made sure to stay far away from the man, and for good reason. His own sister was terrified of him. It's why she had been running in the first place.

“You gotta be kidding me. Naw, naw, naw. You realize what you're asking of me?” His jaw clenched, and he narrowed his eyes. This had to be some kind of joke. 

“Please Hardison. I need your help. I know we didn't end things on the right foot, but we've gotten better. You _know_ that I wouldn't be asking this of you if there was any other choice. I just - I can’t do this again. Mozzie brickwalled, Alec.”

Hardison felt his eyes widen briefly. Fuck. If Mozzie was involved, and he’d already hit a dead end then things were serious. Damien was bigger than anything either of them had dealt with before. If Neal wanted to take Moreau down, having Hardison on board wasn’t going to be enough. Alec needed people he could trust. People who wouldn’t cower at the first sign of danger. People with skills and intuition. He needed his crew.

Hardison grimaced to himself - eyes flitting across the cafe in thought. It would be dangerous involving his people. He'd worked hard to keep them off Damien’s radar. Accepting Neal’s offer would destroy hours of carefully constructed work. A part of him wanted to refuse. If anyone got hurt, or _worse_ , he'd never forgive himself. But Kate was in trouble, and back in the day she'd been part of his crew too. Despite everything that had happened, she was still family. 

Swiping his thumb across his lips, Alec nodded his head once. A knot of unease tightened in his gut. Why the hell was he doing this? He should have just gotten up and walked away from this mess - left this whole thing behind him. He knew better than to get involved with a man like Damien. Crime 101 - never bite off more than you can chew. Nate was going to kill him. 

Neal gave him a relieved smile; tension seeping out of his body at the knowledge that Alec had his back. And there was Hardison's answer. It was that look - that damn smile and charming twinkle in his eye. Those were the things that Alec always fell for; had always got him into trouble. 

“Alright man, but we do this my way. Any hint of this going sideways and I'm putting a stop to this. Kay?”

Neal hesitated, but finally gave a single nod. He knew what he was asking of Alec. It was only fair. He could trust him. Hardison rolled his shoulders, before he turned back to his computer and wiggled his fingers in preparation.

“Now, tell me everything you know.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets wind of a new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this exactly is how I wanted the chapter to play out. Oh well. Enjoy!

Eliot was pissed.

Hardison was nowhere to be seen; had been suspiciously solo for the past week. Elliot had been agitated at that, but knowing that he'd see Alec for Nate's assignment had helped ease such turmoil. A single step into the briefing room had brought it all back as a frontal force. In fact, once everyone had settled down in the briefing room, a video clip started playing. It was downright stupid. He was about ready to punch the screen where a familiar face, with an all too familiar smirk, began a brief rundown of the mark and their client.

Eliot gritted his teeth. “What the hell is this Nate?”

Since Hardison was nowhere to be found, Nate would be taking the heat. Someone had to, ‘cause this was ridiculous. The other man’s mouth opened and closed indecisively, lips twitching in thought, before he tilted his head in some kind of conclusion.

“Good question Eliot. Ah… Hardison mentioned that something had come up. Said everything was fine though - not to worry. This here? Was not expecting it. No.”

Eliot snorted. “Something came up? More important than a con, man?”

He had to take a deep breath. Really, there was no reason he should be this upset, but when it came to Hardison, all bets were off. The man knew how to push his buttons. The thought alone made him even angrier. It was a vicious cycle really.

“Now, now there must be good reason for this. Alec would never abandon us without a worthy cause. Did he sound alright to you Nate?” Sophie - always the voice of reason.

 _“ - now check this. The director has recently -”_ Hardison’s voice droned on in the background. It was starting to give Eliot a headache.

“Someone turn that damn thing off, will ya?” His eyes were already hunting for the little remote. If he could at least find the mute button, then he would be fine. Sophie and Nate were whispering between themselves, too distracted in their own world to be paying any attention, and Eliot grunted. They weren’t going to be much help.

_“ - I hacked into their records and turns out he ain’t as squeaky clean -”_

His face twitched in anger - nose scrunched as he scowled. Out of the corner of his eye he finally spotted a familiar flash of black. He gritted his teeth as he turned to find it clutched in a certain thief’s hand.

“Parker, give me the remote.”

She narrowed her gaze. “No. Hardison worked hard to make this. I wanna see it.”

“ _Parker_  just hand over-”

_“- Now, I know whatcha thinkin’. It’s hiding in plain sight, right - ”_

“Oops. Where’d I hide it?” Parker had a glint in her eye that told Eliot she was gonna make this hard for him. In fact, shoving the remote down her shirt qualified as making it downright impossible. He slammed the flat of his hand down on the table.

“It ain’t funny Parker.”

“It is to me.”

Eliot was about ready to lunge at the thief and put her in a headlock. It wasn’t gonna be easy. Even if Parker was sporting a torn shoulder, she was still quick and slippery. He tensed his body, ready to pounce, when the sound of a throat clearing made him freeze. Everyone in the room stilled and quieted. Their attention turned to find Hardison standing in the doorway - a single eyebrow quirked questioningly.

Hardison had a whole lot of explaining to do, and Eliot was more than ready to tear him a new one. Movement caught his eye though, and his mouth snapped shut. Alec wasn't alone. Eliot’s eyes narrowed as he took in the expectant expression of the stranger. The man’s hair was slicked back, and styled neatly beneath a fedora. He was shorter than Alec, but not by much. He seemed to have some muscle on him too, but Eliot knew that he would go down easily enough.

He didn’t trust the translucent blue eyes as they flitted across the room. They were far to expectant and calculating. Thief perhaps? He seemed the type. Maybe even a grifter, if the charming grin and tailored suit could be relied upon. Either way, Eliot didn’t like him. That much the hitter knew.

“What’s goin’ on here?” Alec finally asked. Eliot turned his glare on him, and was satisfied to find the other man hesitate before stepping fully into the room.

“We were just trying to figure out what all the fuss was about,” Sophie gestured to the video still playing, “am I to assume this young man has something to do with your previous absence?” she queried.

Hardison nodded a bit hesitantly. Instead of digging further though, he paused and waved to the guest in invitation. Eliot’s body tensed as they brushed against one another - shoulders bumping. Alec didn’t seem to mind, which was a bit unusual. The hacker typically kept his distance from new arrivals. That could only mean that they knew each other. Eliot growled under his breath.   

The hacker shot him a concerned look, but Eliot stubbornly refused to meet his eye. His attention was focused on every movement the high hatter made. If he even breathed wrong, Spencer would be on him in an instant.

“Uh, yeah, yeah. Sorry ‘bout that ya’ll,” a second remote suddenly appeared in Alec’s hand, and he paused the video.

 _Finally_.

“This here, is an old friend of mine - Neal,” he waved a hand towards the guy. Alec gave him a small grin, and jerked his chin in a beckoning motion. _Neal_ took a single step forward. More importantly, he was now within perfect tackling distance of the hitter. Eliot was nothing, if not prepared.

“You're a thief,” Eliot shot Parker a look but she ignored it, “I don't trust thieves.”

Hardison frowned at her. “Girl, you a thief too.”

“Exactly,” her head jerked in a stubborn nod, but didn't offer any more explanation. Honestly, she didn't need to. Parker may be a thief, but she was _their_ thief. Eliot shrugged. She wasn't wrong. Hardison just threw his hands up in exasperation, and Neal looked far too amused for the situation.

Nate cleared his throat. “Yes, yes, yes… Ah, very nice to meet you - _Neal_ ,” his mouth twitched to the side, “but, uh, Hardison what exactly is he doing here? In my house.”

“Technically, it’s my place, but that ain’t the point.” Hardison rubbed his hands in a frenzy of excitement. Clapping them together, he spread his arms out wide as if he were physically accepting some sort of praise. Tilting his head down, he looked at them all with a wide grin.

“The _point_ is, that I got us a job,” and his grin grew wider, teeth biting at his bottom lip in glee. Neal gave them all a wide grin as well - eyes bright with excitement and curiosity. It reminded Eliot of an expectant child; sticky hands reaching for the cookoe jar. The guy looked like an idiot.

“But I thought we already had a job. You made a video about it and everything.” Parker waved a hand at Hardison’s digital duplicate. She frowned.

“Y’all haven’t been paying attention, have you?” Hardison gave them a flat look of disappointment.

“Two hours I spent whipping this baby up. Just so I wouldn’t leave y’all hanging while I ran a couple errands. And for what? Absolutely nothing man,” Alec shook his head in disbelief before pressing a button a bit aggressively. His voice floated across the room once more.

 _“ - just lying around. So all I had to do was break down some lame ass firewalls, ‘fore ‘_ anonymously _’ leaking it to some press and the local P.D. By now his entire empire’s crumbling. The whole productions a failure. Lawsuits, charges for embezzlement, fraud - you name it. The whole shebang. Done and over with. Y'all welcome by the way.”_

The clip froze once more and Hardison crossed his arms over his chest. He gave them a smug grin, and nudged Neal with his elbow. The other man just shook his head and murmured something low into Alec’s ear - the back of his hand briefly brushing against Harrison’s bicep.

The hitter’s hands clenched. His body was coiled tight - ready to defend and protect. He didn't know this man well enough to feel remotely relaxed. For all Eliot knew, the guy could be a real threat to the hacker. He was too close. Close enough for a knife to slip through ribs unnoticed, or for a gun to be pressed up against the back. If someone didn’t start explaining soon, Eliot was gonna break something. A broken hand or nose would do nicely.

The whispered conversation ended, and Neal stared at Alec for a moment longer, before pulling back. Hardison nodded to himself, before brushing a thumb across his chin. Glancing at Nate, he turned to address the team.

“Seeing as how the last job wasn’t really a job at all, I figured we could help my man - Caffrey - out.” The hacker clamped a hand atop Neal’s shoulder, and squeezed. Caffrey gave a small wave. Yeah, Eliot would break the hand first.

“Wait, _the_ Neal Caffrey?” Sophie spoke up in disbelief. Her eyes were wide and smitten. Nate looked surprised, and then annoyed. Eliot could sympathize.  

The man’s face split into a delighted grin at the recognition. He leaned his body forward in open innovation - chin tilted politely - and nudged his fedora slightly to the side with two fingers, “The one and only, and must I say, it is an _honour_ Sophie Devereaux.”

Sophie cooed in delight, and Eliot could feel a headache coming on again. It was going to be a long week.  

_Dammit Hardison._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little quick introduction. Then we get a little more into depth layer on. Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to fan the flames for one Eliot Spencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't originally in the draft for this entire thing, but Eliot couldn't help but steal another chapter for himself. So here's a little angry filler chapter for you to feast on. Thanks for everything my lovely readers!

_Damien Monroe._

The name itself made Spencer's blood freeze. Silence filled the room as everyone took in the moniker; easily recognizable and a curse for those who dared utter it. He’d hoped to never see the day where it would be voiced in the safety of their walls. That they'd remain untouched by that monster. Steer clear from his touch. Eliot should have known better.

"Bloody hell." Sophie's eyes were wide. Her mouth open in disbelief. Indignition alight in her eyes. A desperate need for this to be an elaborate joke running through her frame. Spencer could sympathize. 

Eliot had started the meeting pissed off. Now he was furious; mad as hell if the worried looks Parker and Alec gave him were anything to go by. After everything Eliot had done to keep this team - his _family_ \- safe. This job threatened to disturb that sense of security. They were ready to tear down the brick wall Spencer had placed between them and the enemy. There was a reason Damien hadn’t been on their radar. Sleepless nights, spilled blood, and insanity knitted together to keep them safe and untouched. All the sacrifices he’d made had been for their own good.

It seemed his efforts had been for nothing. Danger was lurking around the corner and there was nothing he could do about it. It made an ache of despair and fear weigh down on the hitter. Something he rarely ever felt. His team had a habit of making him experience certain emotions he thought were dead; excitement, safety, a sense of belonging and security. Fear being a top contender. Especially in situations like this. Because he could hit and break as many people he wanted just to keep the devil away. That was easy. But he was powerless to stop the threat if one of his own people opened the door and invited the monster in.

Damn Hardison. Fucking _Caffrey_. Neal would snap like a twig in his fingers, and it would all be over, but then Alec would give him that _look_. View him as the animal Eliot truly was. Never speak to him again either, and that would be so much worse for Spencer. And god, Parker. She would never trust him again. Sure she'd understand, but he'd break rule number ten and there was no coming back from that. It was a no-win situation really. He hated it. 

“Don’t,” Soft and forceful, the one word grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. Eliot didn't care about the others at the moment. He just needed Alec to listen and understand. This wasn't going to end well. Not for Hardison. Not for any of them. Spencer had tried to stand up to that man, and he’d barely made it out in one piece. It'd taken four people and months before he'd even started to mend. Eliot couldn’t handle seeing his family destroyed. There was no coming back from that kind of broken, and that’s what would happen if they were stupid enough to take this job. He knew perfectly well how crazy these people truly were, and dammit, it scared him.

Alec opened his mouth; an argument on the tip of his tongue and determination bright in his eyes. It was a trait Spencer had admired until now. Now that was only going to get them all killed.

“I'm telling you to drop this Hardison. Please. For all our sakes. This man will destroy anything and _everything_ that could ever matter."

Alec shut his mouth in surprise. The older man’s voice was soft and even - a beseeching undertone that Alec picked up on. It was nothing he’d ever heard before. The hacker could feel Neal tense next to him - the promise he'd made ringing in his ears. Hardison felt torn. He could see the seriousness in Eliot’s eyes; a mixture of trepidation and frustration swirling within.

The taller man had never seen such raw terror in the others’ eyes. It was unsettling as much as it was confusing. It made Alec curious as to the reason _why_. What did Eliot have to fear? The man that had stared death in the eye of a loaded barrel countless times. What made this name so much more different? Powerful? His stomach churned. 

Alec was torn. A part of him wanted to take everything back - pluck the name out of the air just so Eliot wouldn’t look at him like someone murdered his puppy. But he'd _promised_ Neal. He couldn't back out before even trying. Hardison took a deep breath. How had this turned into a mess so quickly? Back straightening in determination, Alec locked gazes with Eliot. He knew what he had to do. Spencer would be mad at him for taking this job, but he’d eventually understand. He had to.

Eliot searched Hardison’s face for something to ease the tension coiled in his gut. Instead he found something much worse. Alec was still going to do this - with or without him. Hot anger seared through Spencer at the notion. Who was this stranger to incite such devotion? Loyalty that previously only belonged to their team. To Nate, Sophie, and Parker. Most importantly to _Eliot_.

Neal Caffrey was going to die for this. Spencer turned a stone cold glare at the man - satisfied to see the stranger’s eyes pinprick in fear. Dragging Alec into a scheme worse than the darkest pits of hell. Bringing his _team_ into this. There wasn’t enough bones in Neal’s body for Eliot to break, but he’d do his best to drag it out. Make it _hurt -_ pain that would burn him from the inside out. His hands slowly curled into fists as a flame licked Spencer from within; outraged. 

Hardison’s gaze caught on the minute motion. Snapping his eyes up he immediately saw the rage and contempt written along the hitter’s face. He’d seen that face plenty of times to know what it meant. Things were going to get bloody if he didn’t do something fast. His arm flew out in front of Neal instinctively - pushing the other man behind him protectively. He needed to calm Eliot down before all hell broke loose.

“Woah, hey man, nevermind, I'll just-”

The growl rumbling in Eliot's chest was cut off by the clearing of Nate’s throat.

“Now, why doesn't everyone just calm down,” Eliot didn't _feel_ calm, but the knowledge that Nate would help Hardison see sense snapped him back to attention. He forced his hand open - fingers splayed in attempt to prompt circulation.

“Good. Now Alec,” Nate got up and walked closer to the front. Eyes calculating. Flicking from one man to the other. Mind always thinking - planning and plotting. There was a fork in the road and Nate only had a few seconds to decide which path he'd take them down. Alec could see the resolve in his eyes as he turned steel greys on him. 

“Tell me what you know about Damien.”

Decision made. 

Breath froze in Spencer’s lungs. Shit. _Fuck_. Eliot had two idiots running around in this team. He barely acknowledged the sympathetic pat Parker gave his hand. He gritted his teeth and shot a look at Caffrey listening to Hardison. His blue eyes glinting in triumph with a sharp grin to match.

Spencer shoved his chair back. "You're gonna get us all killed Nate. I hope you know that."

His lips twitched into a scowl, and Eliot stalked toward the exit. His body thrummed with pent up energy. Body singing for blood, and broken bones. Something he couldn't accomplish there. He wouldn't go far though. Couldn't leave them defenseless while the name of Damien was being thrown around. So he'd stay and protect them the best he could. Would never forgive himself if he didn't, but he couldn't stay in that room either. He needed some time away from them - _him_. Time to cool off and not think. 

Alec shifted forward - arm extended towards Spencer. The movement made the hitter pause for a single second. Body hesitating at the open look on the taller man's face. These past weeks Eliot had been on edge, and now he knew it was for good reason. He should of known Hardison would be busy sniffing out danger. Part of him wanted to refuse acknowledgement of the other man. Yet Spencer couldn't deny he missed his friend, and now that he was back... Eliot wanted nothing more than to clasp him on the shoulder and drag him into a hug. To scowl and laugh at the antics of the hacker. To keep him close and alive. 

Eliot snapped to attention as Neal leaned forward - looming over Hardison's shoulder. All charm was gone as he stared at Spencer in challenge. Eyes calculating and body tensed. Gaze narrowed in a dare. Aggravation bloomed inside of his chest; a pressure building so quickly that he felt as if his ribcage would burst.

One hit is all it'd take, but then he'd lose everything worth having. 

"Hey man," Alec called after him. Fingers closing over empty air as Eliot turned away. Spencer ignored the calls from his team. Couldn't turn to see the hurt and questions written on Alec's face. It wasn't their fault. Not really. They didn't know. He'd never told them, and that was a mistake Eliot was going to have to live with. 

One thing was for sure though. If anything happened to either one of them, Spencer was going to hunt Caffrey down. There would be no place for him hide. No castle or safe house that couldn’t be discover. Eliot always got the job done. Methodically and with precision. Spencer would rip that stupid hat up before even touching his face. Break those pretty fingers of his one by one, before things started to get bloody. If his team got hurt, Neal would regret ever bringing Alec into that mess.

 _That_ was his promise to keep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parker gets a say and another promise is made.

“I don't like him,” Parker stated calmly. An hour had passed before everyone had left the meeting room and entered the bar. Spencer had been sitting there ever since his outburst - keeping watch. Senses heightened and prepared for anything. His body had been thrumming with energy from earlier; muscles twitching and breath heavy. Thankfully the place had been empty when he'd first come out. Spencer didn't need any excuse to get into a bar fight. His mind screamed at him to leave, but he couldn't. He'd never forgive himself if something happened while he was gone. So he stuck around. Sat down and just tried to breath. 

Parker's body shifted closer as his gaze slid around the room. Upper body gracefully draping over the back of Eliot’s chair - hair tickling the side of his cheek. The man grunted in agreement. His attention riveted on the two men conversing near the back. Neal must have said something witty for Hardison’s laugh to cut through the silence the way it did. Eliot’s scowl deepened. He’d finally calmed down enough to handle company, but he couldn't deny that the anger from earlier was there; simmering. Neal’s face still looked like a viable substitute for a punching bag. Just one hit. That's all he needed. A low sigh escaped from his nostrils. Even if he could feel the satisfying friction of his knuckles against cheekbone, it would do nothing to soothe the monster snarling within. Spencer wouldn't be able to truly relax. Once the name Monroe had been uttered, Eliot was like a hound catching a scent. He wouldn’t stop until the fucker was put down for good. Anything else be damned.

It was his job to keep everyone safe. So he'd do everything he could. Damien was a monster ravaging the streets; an alligator rippling with strength and a lack of fear. The worst thing was that Nate wouldn’t back down from such a challenge. Monroe was predator lurking at the edge of Ford's territory. Nate was a possessive bastard and nothing would stop him from chasing down this particular type of trouble. Ford fooled everyone into thinking he was the best of all of them; a good man standing among killers and thieves. In reality he was the worst one. A lion in sheep's clothing. He knew how to play the game best and couldn't help but jump in with raised stakes. Eliot knew better though. Alligators had been known to tear a lion to pieces. Catching them with their throats exposed to the water. If Nate wasn't careful he’d go down, and bring the whole team with him. The thought made Spencer’s upper lip twitch in aggravation.

Parker, oblivious to the hitter’s thoughts, nodded her head once - eyes sharp and narrowed. She knew Neal was dangerous. Nice and kind by the way he acted with Hardison, but also _dangerous_. She had to keep a close eye on Caffrey, or he could steal something from her. Something _precious_. Parker didn't like it when people stole what was hers, and that included her family. Each one was like a coveted piece in her safe - important and priceless. Neal was a thief. A good one too, and right now he was casing one of her gems. If she wasn't careful, he could slip his fingers past her notice, and pocket it for himself. Panic wormed its way through her head. She watched as Hardison gave Neal an easy smile - hand on shoulder and eyes bright. It was like the first click of a wheel settling into place as the combination dial was twisted just right. She bared her teeth in silence. This man was good, but she was better.

The slender blonde easily lifted herself into a handstand - arms braced against the armrest of Eliot's seat. Muscles tightened reflexively as she swung her legs up and around. A whisper of movement was the only indication of a successful cartwheel that placed her right in front of the hitter. His mouth twitched in annoyance as his line of sight was abruptly blocked. She couldn’t help but smile at his irritation. Old habits did die hard.

Huffing out a breath, Eliot rose a single brow in question. Face impassive - dark and imposing. Arms crossed over her chest, she jerked her head forward in silent prompting - hoping he could understand her without words. Nose twitching in her universal sign of distaste while her eyes hardened threateningly. Predictably he shrugged his shoulders in annoyance; a blaze of icy anger in his eyes.

“ _What_ is it Parker?” Eliot finally growled out. He wasn't a goddamn mind reader. That was Hardison’s job. Knowing every damn thing he could about something or someone. The ability to read a person’s face as easily as the line of code he merited out every day. Instead of being where he belonged though, Alec was too busy playing host. Ignoring his team; family. Spencer was on fire - frustration and something foreign boiling within. Throwing him off balance and leaving him in uncharted waters. He didn’t like it. He didn't like any of it. It didn’t matter that he was being unfair. Neal was apparently Hardison's _friend_ butEliot was also a stubborn man. His feelings wouldn't change so easily.

Parker bit her lip and frowned. Eliot wasn’t focused. It was strange and _wrong,_ because Spencer was the most attentive of all three. Sure each had their own strengths - were focused in their own way - but Eliot cared. He knew things that would escape other’s notice. He would deny it of course - always did. Parker saw everything. She wasn’t stupid. Spencer claimed Hardison had a gift. Telepathy he’d always mutter with a shake of his head; fond grin in place. But she knew he had his own strengths too. Neal was distracting him though. Eliot wasn't _looking close enough_ , and she needed him to help her out now. Parker huffed in frustration. Caffrey’s fingers were brushing up against another diamond - messing with it - and she wasn't _happy_.

“I don't _like_ him Eliot,” a bit more force was put behind the words. Her mind screamed with the irritation building within. Something in Parker’s voice must have caught his attention. Like a dog perking up at it’s master’s command, he straightened in his chair and looked at her closely. Instincts sniffing out the wrongness in the air. 

 _Superpowers_. 

Parker was staring at him, _wanting_ him to understand something. His expression smoothed out as he regarded her coolly - mind turning. Parker being upset was nothing new, but this… this didn't feel like the times she got mad at him for saying the wrong thing. She was angry, yes. But there was also a hint of fear in her eyes. Parker only got like that when she thought someone was _taking_ something from her. Something valuable and rare.

His eyes flicked on over to Hardison then back to the young thief before him. She nodded her head once more, and finally he understood. Parker wasn't afraid for herself. No. She was a strong woman. Independent and not afraid to defend herself. Few things could make her twitch in unease. If Eliot were any other man, he would wrap her in a hug. Instead, his eyes flicked back over to the man in question. He understood, because deep down, it was a fear he himself shared.

It was this gnawing worry that Neal would steal a part of their _family_ away. Sure Damien Monroe was a danger, but right now he was just another bogeyman. Another job to tackle and overcome. They'd dealt with bad situations, and they'd deal with worse - together. This man; Neal. He was a threat invading their home and reality. He was one of them - a bad guy playing the good guy's field - and that gave him more power than Damien could ever wield.

Parker may have denied noticing Hardison pulling away, but she was a smart girl. Parker knew what it all meant - even before Eliot. Alec always made sure to spend time with either of them. Whether it was welcomed or not. The hacker was one of the few that Parker actually liked. He helped her; cared for her without asking for anything in turn. He’d done the same for Eliot too. Without Hardison, everything would change, and Spencer knew that was something he couldn't let happen.   

Glancing up at Parker, he gave a small nod. Another promise. No one was going to take their family away. Not Damien. Not Nate. Especially not Caffrey.

The only ones stealing anything around here, would be them.


End file.
